Artificial Strawberries
by xXLostInWonderLandXx
Summary: Smutty oneshot, LightxL, Slight OOC :D


**Authors Notes: :D_ Hello, tis me writing my second yaoi smutty fanfic on this site lol I wrote it while I was sitting at Starbucks out of pure boredom, and it ended up taking an hour. Hopefully it's okay. _**

**_Slight OOCness, PWP basically, Oneshot, and lots o lameness XD Enjoy?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its chracters yatta yatta yatta._**

* * *

"Fuck."

Light Yagami cursed as he spilled some hot tea onto his lap, and lets also mention said tea was 'as hot as a thousand suns' or some other analogy having to do with a temperature that gives you fourth degree burns if there was such a thing. Light thought there was.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun?" L asked monotonously, looking rather unconcerned. Light managed to smile at the detective without shouting at him. After all, it was L's fault. Light had figured seven sugar cubes was enough, but apparently L did not. He had reached over the desk to grab some more, knocking over Light's tea with the accursed chain linking the two together.

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki, just be careful next time…" Light grumbled, cleaning his jeans lazily with a napkin. L went back to sipping his tea, but not before putting more of the sugar Light had just nearly sacrificed not being able to have children for. Ten sugar cubes was his limit Light guessed. Sometimes, though, he took twelve. This, among other things, were small character traits Light was noticing about L more and more as they spent time chained together. It was inevitable though, seeing as how being shackled together with a five foot long chain every hour of every day sort of made it easier to observe the other person.

It had already been a few weeks since L's brilliant chain idea, and they were both extremely annoying and man slaughter inducing for the poor Yagami, but also interesting to say the least.

Light watched as L stirred his tea which had turned from its normal light brown color to nearly white from the sickening amount of cream and sugar he had just saturated it in. It was surprising it hadn't turned into a paste yet. Yuck. As the raven haired detective looked completely absorbed in mixing his tea, and carefully dipping a chocolate chip cookie into it as if the fate of the world and all it's dimensions depended on it, Light went over what he had learned about his newest appendage.

L sits like a retard. Light had thought this when he first met him. He sat like a little kid, or maybe someone with downs syndrome. Either way, it was strange to see someone sit in a way that looked so uncomfortable, especially to Light who kept his back relatively straight most of the time. It, quote un-quote 'helped him think' or whatever but Light thought it was, to but it blatantly, fucking stupid. So on the first night of their attachment, Light was almost scared to see how the detective slept. Would he sleep on his head, his body suspended in midair like something out of the Exorcist? If so, Light was ready to jump out the window, sugar-holic chained to him or not.

It was a pleasant surprise when he found out how normal Ryuzaki slept. Well, normal for Ryuzaki anyways. He always almost slept on his side or his stomach, never his back, and clutched onto his pillow smugly. His mouth was open sometimes making him look even more like a child. It was…cute, really. Light found himself watching L sleep sometimes, when he couldn't, or most of the time he just felt like it. L always looked peaceful. But that was when he DID sleep.

Anyone who thought the dark lines under L's eyes were from lack of sleep was very right. L hardly slept, always doing something, weather it was fiddling with something in the computer, reading, or just plain thinking, his ebony eyes starring off into some far off Ryuzaki world, no doubt filled with cake and gummy-bear people.

Another thing about L was they way he ate. His mother obviously never told him hot to play with his food, since he was always doing something with his desert. Light could have sworn he heard a Star Wars battle raging between L's animal cracker and his Hello Kitty fruit snack. The fate of Pound Caketopia was in danger!

Whatever.

There were other small things as well, like L's perfect complexion despite his horrid diet composed of Fructose, Dextrose, and Glucose….And syrup. His hair was silky, and Light knew this because of the many times L leaned over him to look at a computer he was at, his raven locks brushed gingerly across Light's cheek. L always smelled like some sort of fruit, mostly either watermelon or strawberries, sometimes Vanilla.

"Yagami-kun?"

Light snapped out of his memoirs to see L staring at him with curious eyes, a piece of gummy worm hanging out the side of his mouth. "You look like you're day dreaming. Did the tea burn that much?"

"It's nothing." Light replied, sitting up straighter in his chair. He looked at his watch, just for something to do, as L was now slurping sour worms loudly next to him, and realized it was half past eleven. "Isn't getting a little late?" He asked, feeling tired now that he knew what time it was. Eleven wasn't that late, but he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to Ryuzaki snacking loudly on a tart at three a.m. Who eats a strawberry tart at three, honestly?

L leaned over Light and looked at the watch too. "I guess it is late. Want to go to sleep now, Yagami-kun?"

"Yeah let's get to bed."

"Aren't you going to shower first?"

"I took one earlier." Leave it to L to forget Light had showed three hours previously. They were chained together after all, how could you not notice something like that? Really.

"Oh that's right, you did. I should take one then." L stood up and walked towards the stairs leading up to their room. Light was dragged along too.

"Can't you just wait until morning?" Light groaned. He hated waiting for L in the bathroom, he always took his sweet ass time.

"I don't want to wait. I can't sleep if I'm dirty." L said hastily, walking up the steps in his normal hunched posture, his hands in his pockets. Neanderthal. It's not like he slept anyways. Light walked bitterly behind him wondering if the toilet seat next to bath would be comfy enough for him to take a nap while L bathed.

The bathroom L and Light used in the Task Force building was luxurious to say the least. Marble tile lined every inch of the wall and floor. The curtains and little knickknacks that adorned the room were teal with gold and teal wallpaper with an elegant and curly design made the room extra sparkly. There was a shower enclosed with stained glass on the right, and a large bathtub complete with water jets and a massager on the left. The entire wall on the left side of the bathroom was a mirror with a marble sink. The toilet was next to the tub and was where Light or L put the seat down and waited while the other took a shower or bathed.

Light sat huffily down on the porcelain and crossed his legs in annoyance.

"I won't take long, Yagami-kun." L reassured him. Light tried not to snort. The last time he had said that, he was in the tub for a good hour. That was a short bath for Ryuzaki.

Light never really watched L undress, or rather tried not to, but weather it was his lack or sleep, curiosity, or just plain boredom, he didn't take his honey eyes off of L's lithe figure as the raven slid his white shirt off a pale body. Ryuzaki didn't seem to notice his spectator as he unbuckled his pants and tugged them down. Light took the time to notice his boxers which were all black except for a small cupcake logo by the elastic. Where in the hell did he get those, and why were they so adorable?

L's skin was very pale, almost unnaturally pale, but also soft looking and defiantly flawless. No blemishes, although Light noticed a small mole on his lower back, which just added to L's overall, shall we say, 'hotness'. Lights eyes were practically glued to Ryuzaki has he pulled off the cupcake boxers and they fell to his ankles. He was well equipped 'down there'. Let's leave it at that.

Light's jeans suddenly seemed tighter than they had five minutes ago, and his body temperature seemed to have jumped up a few times over L's unknown peep show. Yup. He defiantly needed some sleep.

"Ryuzaki." Light stood up and turned the bath water on before L could reach the gold handles. "Let me help you." His voice almost sounded like a purr, when did he ever sound like that? L looked at him suspiciously, his finger in his mouth. L obviously had no idea how alluring that looked.

The hot water hissed as it filled the white tub, and left L and Light looking at each other, one nothing sort of growing lust, one very weirded out and thinking the possibility of Kira rising to 10 .

"Yagami-kun, you look flushed." L said simply. "Are you feeling alright?"

Light smiled at him innocently. "I'm feeling fine." He said. "Just helping you take a bath."

"You seemed upset about it before."

"That was before."

The sound of the water pounded against their ears, Light wanting to jump Ryuzaki and pound him into the tile.

The tub was half full, and L quickly stepped in, looking eager to get further away from Light who was now looking a little out of it, his eyes glossed over. He was having some fun thoughts. Wee.

Steam had filled the entire bathroom, making the mirror wall fog up. L was used to hot water, it was what he preferred so he didn't mind that Light had put it rather warm….Like magma warm. The tub filled higher and Light watched L with a devilish hunger. He sat on the rim of the bathtub and dipped his fingers into the hot water.

"How's the temperature?" He asked playfully. "It isn't too hot?"

L eyes him curiously. "No, it isn't. It's fine….You're acting…strange, Yagami-kun."

Light so was not listening. He was looking at the bottle of strawberry scented bubble bath that lay nestled between Ryuzaki's favorite shampoos. It was like a light from heaven was shinning on it.

Hallelujah.

He grabbed it and nearly poured the whole bottle into the hot water.

"Yagami-kun, you aren't supposed to put that much." L was saying but Light was in another world entirely. Immediately, the water began to foam. It smelled strong like fake strawberries, too sweet and almost nauseating, but Light could withstand it for this night. The pink foam filled the whole tub and L absent mindedly flicked some of the foamy bubbles. Light turned off the water before it started to run over the rim and sat on the side of the bathtub, his eyes following L's every move. L however was not moving, he was watching Light curiously.

"How is it?" Light asked, trying to keep himself from jumping in the tub with L, clothes and all.

"Bubbly…" L mumbled.

Light smirked and dipped his hand into the pink water. The noise that emanated from Ryuzaki's lips was a mixture between a squeal and a gasp as Light lightly touched what he guessed to be L's thigh. He couldn't see through the thick pink foam.

"Ryuzaki, do you touch yourself?" He asked seductively, his fingers moving in nimble circles on the smooth skin. L was looked torn between punching Light in the face and fainting. "We have to sleep on the same bed, so hiding it from me would be hard wouldn't it? Everyone needs a release sometimes." His hands snaked up L's thigh and he thumbed the soft flesh around a certain spot he would be attacking so very soon now. Ryuzaki gasped and shut his dark eyes. Light was feeling very smug with himself at that moment. The steam was making him feel woozy, but he kept his senses clear. What if he needed to dodge a punch? Hey, it never hurt to be prepared.

Light's fingers wrapped around L's member which was already starting to harden from his touches. His lips curved into a naughty smile. "So you have been holding it in?" He pumped it once in his hand causing L to lean his head back, his hips rising off the bottom of the tub against the sensation. The raven heads lips were parted ever so slightly, making Light hunger for them. But he was going to be mean.

He removed his hand from the tub and smiled innocently down at his little victim. L snapped his head up towards Light with an annoyed expression. "Do it yourself." Light said simply before Ryuzaki could open his mouth to speak.

L remained quiet, looking down at the bubbles with mixed expressions. His skin was flushed, it could have been from the intense heat of the water and the steamy room, but there were a few other reasons involved. He closed his eyes and dipped his hand into the water. Light smirked in triumph.

The scene was sexier than Light could have ever imagined. Ryuzaki sat in the tub, pink foam and water dripping off his pale chest, his nipples perked and just as pink as the foam against the fairness of his silky skin. His wet black hair stuck to his neck, his bangs a curtain against glossed ebony eyes. His lips were parted as gasps and sharp breathes sang to Light's ears. A bead of sweat fell down Light's face, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the room. L stroked himself off, and not being able to see it entirely only made it hotter, since Light was watching Ryuzaki's face very carefully. It seemed he was sensitive.

L let out a low moan, and Light took his hand from the water. He didn't want L to come without him. L looked up at him with glazed eyes, his cheeks pink, his breaths still jagged.

"Please, Yagami-kun…" L whispered in nothing short of the word 'sexy', making Light tremble. Who knew L could look like such a slut? And be so shameless about it. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Light, getting pink bubble bath on his black shirt, then lapped at Light's lips, and kissed him needily. Light kissed him back, open mouthed, their tongues locked in an epic battle, although not giving the slightest damn of who would win.

L tugged at Light's shirt, enough of a hint for Light to basically tear it off and thrown it into some dark unknown corner of wherever the hell they were, nothing else mattered. The discarded article of clothing lay forgotten, Light's bare flesh pressing against Ryuzaki's wet, warm skin, the heat of it all almost unbearable.

Light attacked L's neck, lightly licking the delicate skin, his tongue running down his throat and nibbling on his clavicle which was rising and falling due to L's short intakes of breathe. The sugar addict let out a shameless moan, his head leaning back in ecstasy as Light ran his mouth over perked nubs at his chest. Light could feel Ryuzaki's hard member rubbing against his stomach as the detective rotated his lithe hips in a search for badly needed friction. Light decided not to keep his little pet waiting, and so he gently put L back into the bathtub before pulling off his pants.

L fell back against the porcelain of the tub, watching at the honey haired man undressed. As Light slipped out of his boxers, L lightly stroked his own dick under the now pink water, his lips letting out short gasps and quiet moans. He needed release and was losing patience. Light tossed his boxers away and smirked down at Ryuzaki taking in his flushed face, heaving chest, and loving every small noise that emanated from those juicy lips.

"Don't come without me." Light said playfully, climbing into the tub with L. He sat on top of him, his skin burning from the heat of the bubble saturated water. How could L even stand this kind of temperature? "It wouldn't be any fun like that…" He pulled L's hand out of the water and sucked hungrily on the digits.

"Yagami-kun…" L said almost breathlessly, his black hues looking up at Light through his eyelashes. "Stop stalling…I can't wait anymore…" He rolled his hips against Light as he spoke to emphasize his need.

"Then get yourself ready." Light answered curtly, showing L his fingers which were now coated in his saliva. L looked at Light sultrily, his eyes glossed over, then he turned his back to him, wanting to put on a good show. He lifted his hips out of the water so that Light had a good view of his ass. Light felt himself grow harder at the sight of Ryuzaki's body at that angle, he could see everything as L entered his own fingers into his entrance, scissoring and stretching the ring of muscle for Light's soon to come intrusion of his body.

"Ah! Mmm….Yagami…Kun…" L moaned as he played with his own ass. Light couldn't have been more turned on at that point. Everything about L was captivating, and he realized he had been wanting to do this since they had first been chained together, maybe even before. Light grabbed L by the hips and pulled him up into a sitting position in his lap, L's smooth back pressed hard against Light's chest.

Light planted kisses on the back of L's neck, making L grind his ass against Light's dick which was crying for release.

"Are you ready?" Light whispered into L's ear, although not really caring if he was ready or not. He was going to fuck the boy's brains out like it or not.

"Yes…" L whispered back, reaching down to stroke Light's length. "Put it inside me…" He practically begged, his hips still thrusting in need. That was all the permission Light needed.

He turned L around so that he was facing him, and as gently as he could, inserted his tip into L's tight hole. L threw his head back as Light traveled further into his body, the feeling of both pain and pleasure taking over every inch of his senses until he was seeing white as all of Light was inside of him. Light panted into L's shoulder, the feeling of just entering Ryuzaki was nearly enough to send him over the brink of insanity, and he had to keep him composure.

"Yagami-kun, please move." L whimpered into Light's honey brown hair. He wrapped his legs around Light's hips and pressed up against him. Light happily complied and began to thrust. "Ahh…Hah…Mmm, Yagami-kun harder…" L moved in rhythm with Light's harsh movement, making the foamy water slosh around the tub, and spill over the side onto the marble floor below their little slice of heaven. Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was pounding into the detective with all that he had, and L was asking for it harder. Who would have known L was such a little whore when it came to sex. Then again there were a lot of things Light was finding out about his investigator, this was just one of them, and it was something Light was going to use to his advantage.

He pulled completely out of Ryuzaki, making him moan in protest and thrust hard against Light's stomach. Light's lips curved into an amused smile at L's need to be entered, although it was hard for him not to pound back into that ass. He was going to tease him a little. He remained still, making it seem like Ryuzaki was to cry in frustration. L re-aligned his body against Lights and shoved himself back down onto Light's full length, moving up and down frantically, his moans echoing off the walls of the bathroom which was now full of steam so thick, you could cut a knife through it.

Light moaned as L clenched his around his cock, the detective's body moving against him in sloppy, hasty strokes. Light grabbed L around the hips and lifted him off. L nearly squealed in annoyance, and Light smiled at him mischievously. He threw Ryuzaki over his shoulder and carried him across the room to the large mirror, L immediately got the idea and leaned over the counter. He wiped the steam off of the glass, his long fingers sliding off of the moist slippery surface. They could see each other's faces through the mirror and the looks of ecstasy pasted on each others face was enough to send them over the edge.

Almost.

L leaned further over the counter and wiggled his hips in a motion for Light to continue. Light shoved himself back into his temporary lover, and looked into the mirror to see L's reflection. His face was still flushed, his eyes glazed and half lidded, his mouth was open as he moaned loudly and his sultry voice echoed off the tile walls, ringing in Light's ears.

Light continued to thrust into L as hard as he could, letting throaty groans escape his lips. L was watching himself in the mirror, his hands leaving streaks in the steamy glass where long dainty fingers slide down the cool surface. Light's fingers were digging into the soft flesh around L's hips where he held him, enough to leave bruises the next day but L didn't care. He moved along with Light's movements in a hungry insatiable need, throwing his ass back as Light trusted forward, his moves getting more spastic and convulsive as he inched closer and closer to his limit.

"Ah! Y-yagami-san…I'm going to cum!" L moaned loudly, his words almost unintelligible, heavy with the sounds of his pants and groans. "Me too." Light muttered as the sound of skin hitting against skin filled his ears. "Come inside me…" L moaned as his body convulsed. He let out a loud yell, close to a scream and closed his eyes as the coil of heat in his stomach finally released, but not before catching a glimpse of his lovers face in the mirror. Thick white liquid spilled onto the marble counter and onto L's own chest, while Light moaned Ryuzaki's name and came deep inside of him.

They collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs right on the floor, panting and regaining their senses little by little. The smell of sweat, sex, and of course strawberries was thick in the air making Light feeling faint in the extreme boiling temperature of the steaming room.

He turned over and looked at L who was glaring at him. Then BAM. Before he could move, L's fist connected with his face, sending him spiraling back to the cool marble.

"What the fuck was that for?" Light yelped in shock, as L slowly put down his fist.

"That was for doing hentai things to me out of nowhere!" L said curtly, in a cold voice. He grabbed a towel and huffily began to wipe the pink bubbles that were still left dripping down his pink skin. Light rubbed his cheek with a smile. "You didn't seem to mind when we were doing it." He said, running his index finger down L's stomach where his cum was still running down the curves of his abdomen. L smiled at him playfully. "I didn't say I didn't like it, Yagami-kun." He draped his arms around Light's shoulders and licked his cheek sexily, making Light tremble. "You should bathe with me more often."

And so a new nightly ritual started in the marble bathroom every night.

For the record, the next morning Light and L went about their day at the task force normally, although the others complained about a nauseatingly saccharine sweet smell of artificial strawberries the whole day.


End file.
